To Make Her Smile- One-Shot
by Mrs.Malfoy154
Summary: one shot of hermionie and draco, post-hogwarts. just a small thing for my very nice readers 3


To make her smile  
One-shot

Rights of song lyrics all too:

Bruno Mars

Unorthodox jukebox

And character rights too:

J.K Rowling

Harry potter

"My dear man can we have another round over here?" I say to the bartender behind the bar. He hurriedly brings me and my mate Blaise another round of shots before leaving to the other people waiting on him. "So Blaise what exactly is this place?" I question my friend to the right of me who's watching the woman in skimpy outfits' parade around serving. "This is a burlesque. Somewhat of an entertainment place with less... Clothes" his eyes trailing after a blonde. " and you seem this fit to come here why?" I question taking a sip of the muggle alcohol. I can hand it to them; their stuff can be very strong sometimes. "To relax dray, we head back tomorrow to another stressful months of working. I thought this might be a good night to test the waters around here." I rolled my eyes at this. Honestly didn't this man have any self respect? He slept around with more women then a common whore. "You know Blaise there are dangers to sleeping around. Like diseases that muggles seem to obtain in their system." I say giving one very exotic waitress a look. Honestly she's barely wearing any clothes at all. Now don't get me wrong I'm a man and would usually enjoy such things around me, in fact I would thrive in it. But with these times I seem to actually want someone. Although that time won't come anytime soon with the rate I'm going at. "Oh shush dray, the shows about to start." He turns in his seat before I'm able to answer and looks at the opening curtains. The rooms' lights are dimming... Everyone's getting quite intently watching the woman walk out from back stage. I follow as them and pay attention. But then something catches my eye. I would know that wild main of hair anywhere. Well this was bound to be interesting. As the song begins they start to move "all you get back, coming to a stage as a girl that's new in town." At this the women start moving into a formation the wild one becoming center. "Money money makes her smile." They jump and pose seeming to get in to different transitions. All are wearing masks and doing exotic turns while the wild one seems to be the center of attention. Reason being obvious she seems to have filled out her body, to something of almost a sex goddess I would say. But it was her so those thoughts were meant to leave my mind that is until ... "She's a super freak, you wouldn't know it if you saw her outside these walls." They start making their way down the stage each going to a table and giving the men a little show. And low and behold the wild one comes my ways. I smirk as she sets a foot on the table and gives us our part of the show. I move my arm to go up her legs expecting a hit, but instead I gain a look with a swift smile and she turns with a sexy hip move. Going back onto stage they finish the show with each in a different pose. While the curtain closes and each is leaving the stage I see the wild one turn and look at me. And again with a swift smile she disappears. "She seemed to like you." Says Blaise getting a drink from a waitress who seems to be getting too close to us. "Yes it does seem so, I'll be right back." I get up without his word of acknowledgment. I head back stage and look for the wild woman. "Looking for someone?" I hear a velvet voice behind me. "Granger" I smirk. "Malfoy" and she smirk back. "I never thought you would be an entertainer" I say to her with amusement in my voice. "It seems as though that you know not much about me then. I do much more then entertain these days" and with a sweet smile she walks away but at last second I call her name and she turns and looks me in the eyes. "Yes malfoy?" She asks with an eyebrow arched. "Will money really make you smile?" I ask smiling a devious smile. "Why do you ask?" She asks with a smirk. "Because I know other ways to make you smile without the need of money." I say back. "Prove it." and with this I'm pulled into her back room. Showing her that money isn't the only thing that can make her smile.

This is just a one shot that I wrote in an hour listening to a Bruno mars song and thought of them. Enjoy!

-Ana


End file.
